The invention relates to bleach activator cogranulates of one or more ammonium nitriles and at least one further bleach activator which react in a broad temperature range from 10° C. to 70° C. with a bleach and induce a bleaching action. In addition, the granulates according to the invention are characterized by improved storage stability, and also by high active ingredient contents.
Bleach activators are important constituents in compact detergents, stain-removal salts and machine dishwashing detergents. At 40° C. to 60° C., conventional bleach activators permit a bleaching result comparable with that of a boil wash by reacting with hydrogen peroxide donors (in most cases perborates, percarbonates, persilicates and perphosphates) with release of an organic peroxicarboxylic acid.
The bleaching result which can be achieved is determined by the nature and reactivity of the peroxicarboxylic acid formed, the structure of the bond to be perhydrolyzed and the solubility in water of the bleach activator. Many substances are known as bleach activators in the prior art. These are usually reactive organic compounds with an O-acyl or N-acyl group which, even in the washing powder mixture, favored by the residual moisture present, can react with the bleach, such as, for example, sodium perborate, if the two components are present in unprotected form.
Representative examples of bleach activators are N,N,N′,N′-tetraacetylethylenediamine (TAED), nonanoylcaprolactam phenylsulfonate ester (APES), glucose pentaacetate (GPA), xylose tetraacetate (TAX), acyloxybenzenesulfonates (e.g. nonanoyloxybenzenesulfonate (NOBS), sodium 4-benzoyloxybenzenesulfonate (SBOBS), sodium trimethylhexanoyloxybenzenesulfonate (STHOBS), diacetyldioxohexahydrotriazine (DADHT), tetraacetylglucoluril (TAGU), tetraacetylcyanic acid (TACA), di-N-acetyidimethylglyoxine (ADMG) and 1-phenyl-3-acetylhydantoin (PAH) and nitrilotriacetate (NTA). These bleach activators have the greatest degree of effectiveness in the temperature range from 40° C. to 60° C.
Ammonium nitriles (“nitrile quats”) form a particular class of cationic bleach activators. Compounds of this type and the use thereof as bleach activators in bleaches are described in EP-A-0 303 520, EP-A-0 464 880, EP-A-0 458 396, EP-A-0 897 974 and EP-A-0 790 244.